everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Clove Dragon
"Watch out for me, im the type to not give up" Clove dragon is the daughter of the three dogs dragon and younger sister to dame dragon and a rebel due to her love for music and due to not wanting to end up being slayed in her unknown tale or wanting to be a unknown face. Character Personality: I love to do daring stuff and fly around a lot, but I keep getting in trouble for playing pranks on people, I cant help but not resist a chance to prank someone as payback for doing something to me or my friends. I'm quite loyal to my friends, no one hurts them and gets away for it. I do argue with dame a lot due to us being royal and rebel, and also he knows his tale, I don't. Appearance: I have green eyes and a weird green color hair which I leave down and I have 2 horns on my head from dad and I have my dads wings on my back which are green and I have a green spiked tail and I mostly wear green. Fairytale: Unknown I don't know my fairy tale, its my brother who will become the dragon in dads story, which means I will be another dragon in another story which upsets me since I wont be me or dads tale and no one will tell me my tale. Alliance I'm a rebel since I think people should choose their destiny then be forced to do something they don't want to do, though I look forward to finding out my tale, I want to choose my own destiny and do what I love, flying, not a career choice, but pulling pranks is not on the job list. Outfits Normal: I wear dark green shirt with pale color skirt that has a green layer on it with a gold line on the bottom and I wear dark green leggings and I wear a light mixture dark green jacket that has gold linings on the cuffs and I wore a blue belt, I have my hair down. Legacy day: I wore a green dress since I will be a dragon in my unknown story and I wore some green stripped socks with green trainers and I had my hair down again, I did not wear a cape due to my wings getting in the way. Getting fairest: I wore my hair tied into a ponytail and wore a long sleeved dark green shirt with a light green stripped shirt on top and I wore a gold colored skirt and I wore some green laced boots. Throne coming: I am going to wear a Dark green dress with layered skirt like bottom that's light green with green trainers, cant afford heels, don't have pocket money since I lost a bet to dame with my money, and I will have my hair curled with a green crown. I have this Green mask picked out to match. Basic look revamp: Clove is now a lighter green hair girl, mostly wearing it in pony tails, and wears a dark green hat with a blue 'A' on it, her horns through her hat, she has a light green long sleeved shirt along with a dark green red stripped tie and a dark green skirt with a brown belt and gold buckle in the middle, some dark blue leggings and some lighter doc martins with green laces. Notes * Cloves middle name is fire. * Clove and her brother do get along but argue a lot due to her being rebel and him royal. * Clove has a pet dragon named apple which is red like apples. * She was inspired by Dexter charming, Dragons and poppy O'Hair. * Her birthday is on her brothers, making people think they twins but clove was born on dames 2nd birthday, making him 2 years older then her. Trivia * Cloves tale in unknown. * She shares her brothers birthday. * She is in the stories The past of the family of snow and Flames of courage by pinks64831 * She was in the food fight and flew around the room, dodging the food being thrown at her. * She is mostly seen as a sister type by her friends due to her nature. * She and dame are known to be around when buildings are being built and end up helping by lifting the pieces to the workers above. gallary Clove.png|Art trade by the over beyond fab and swag pip Category:Pinks OCs Category:Rebels Category:Animal parent